


it's gonna be you

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, kappy and willy are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: Kasperi Kapanen knows three things in his life are certain when it comes to his relationship with William Nylander:1. He likes Willy more than just as a bro.2. Willy likes him more than just a bro, and3. Willy has a boyfriend.He’s not sure what he’s going to do with the first two things that are on his list because the third thing is getting in the way.





	it's gonna be you

It’s not that Kappy and Willy do almost everything together, they do absolutely everything together. It’s not surprising at all, how quickly they moulded together on the first day of rookie camp. Kappy was new to Toronto, and Willy is probably the friendliest dude Kappy has ever met. As the chemistry started building, it only made sense to become roommates. Now, it would feel odd _not_ to have Willy’s bedroom be down the hall from Kappy’s own.

Maybe he should have gotten his own place by now but Kappy doesn’t care. They’re both single and young and have a lot in common. His younger sister had asked once, what do they do when they have girlfriends and Kappy shrugged. “She just hangs out with us.”

But. Kappy wonders how Willy feels about all this. He’s curious, his mind wanders places, but you can’t blame him.

Like, sure Kappy is having the time of his life currently, and his friendship with Willy doesn’t get in the way of anything, at least for him. But maybe Willy doesn’t feel the same. Kappy can’t be the buddy who hangs onto Willy all the time, not giving Willy any space to live or even _breathe_.

“What are you doing for Valentine’s day?” Kappy enquires from his spot in the kitchen. He’s looking for something quick to whip up before he and Willy get into rounds of gaming. Kappy doesn’t get a response, and he assumes Willy’s engrossed in his phone or playing around with the XBox.

Willy appears in Kappy’s view a couple moments later. “It’s January 31st.” Kappy presumes that the game must have gotten intense, Willy’s no longer in his sweatshirt, down to his vest.

“I know,” Kappy quips. “Have you packed yet?”

“Nope,” Willy shakes his head. “I’m pretty sure we have a game on Valentine’s Day.”

Willy’s right, Kappy blinks. He doesn’t know how he really forgot about that, but they’re playing in Vegas on February 14th.

“But if you didn’t,” Kappy says, trying again.

Willy sighs. “Probably spend it with you, or Zach, or--”

“Right, right,” Kappy says smirking. “I get it. You have no life.”

It’s amusing how the smallest of chirps will get Willy going. He crosses his arms, squints at Kappy and asks, “So what does that say about you?”

Kappy scoffs. “I have plans.”

Willy doesn’t sound convinced when he asks, “Really?”

“No,” Kappy answers truthfully, he’d always been a terrible liar.

If Kappy’s being completely honest, he was hoping that Willy would say that he doesn’t have any plans next month, and that after the game, win or lose they’ll probably get drunk out of their minds and complain about being lonely together.

_Not_ that that’s happened ever before.

It’s just. Willy is his best friend, and he gets girls and sometimes _guys_ find it a little weird that Willy doesn’t immediately leave or hide in his room whenever Kappy brings someone over, but they’re close and Willy just doesn’t care.

Kappy could say the same, he really could.

“I knew you didn’t,” Willy says.

Kappy smiles. He’s glad Willy doesn’t have plans, even if that was the only logical answer. “Okay go away and let me do some work.”

Willy makes a face, before disappearing from Kappy’s view and into the living room. 

Kappy brings it up again while they’re eating dinner, because of course he does, but also because he really thinks Willy deserves love.

“What about a blind date?” Kappy asks.

Willy turns to look at him with wide eyes and asks, “A blind date?”

“You know those dates,” Kappy waves his fork vaguely. “Where you don’t know the other person.”

“No, thanks,” Willy snorts.

“You really don’t want to date?” Kappy asks.

Willy blinks. “Well, _yeah_. Just not really looking right now.”

“If I’m in your way--”

“Of course not,” Willy smiles. “I would definitely let you know if you’re getting in the way of my love life.”

Kappy can’t help but be relieved, of course, he doesn’t ever want his best bud to think that he’s clingy or anything silly like that.

“We just spend a lot of time together is all,” Kappy says quietly.

“You don’t like it?”

“You’re my best friend,” Kappy says, because it’s that simple.

“You know I’ll tell you if you’re in my hair,” Willy smiles sweetly.

“Mhm,” Kappy smiles back.

\--

A few days later at practice, Kappy sees Mitch, Zach and Willy huddled together in conversation. The three of them have a weird closeness that Kappy doesn’t have yet with anyone really on the team.

Naturally, though, Kappy _is_ nosy as hell, so he skates up to them, but evidently too late as they’ve finished the quick words and are now talking about tonight’s game.

“What are you guys so secretive about?” Kappy asks.

“You,” Mitch deadpans.

“Mitch—" Willy frowns but Kappy’s already rolling his eyes.

“Very funny, Marns,” Kappy says. “Fine, don’t tell me.”

“See?” Mitch says as Kappy watches him look at Willy.

Kappy’s confused now. He looks across at all three of them. “See what?”

“Oh my,” Zach says.

“I’ll find out later from Willy,” Kappy concedes, because they’re all being weird and he doesn’t have the patience this morning to entertain any shenanigans that involve Mitchell Marner.

\--

It’s one week until the fourteenth when Willy leans over the back of the hotel suite’s couch and stares at Kappy. It’s cold in Montreal, like it always is, and the plans to go to somewhere new for lunch were cancelled quickly when Kappy opened the weather app.

Willy’s still looking at him after a minute of Kappy not acknowledging him. Kappy rolls his eyes, before asking, “Yes?”

“I think I’ve got a Valentine's Day date,” Wily announces with an unreadable face.

“In Vegas?” Kappy asks. It’s a little quick from _no_ plans to _Valentine’s Day_ plans, Kappy thinks to himself, but this is obviously good for his friend.

Willy rolls his eyes. “When we get back to Toronto.”

Kappy mulls that over. “But it won’t be Valentine’s Day when we get back.”

“So then, I have a normal date,” Willy concedes. “Does it really matter?”

It doesn’t, but Kappy can be a smartass when he wants to be. He coughs. “With who? Do I know the person?”

Willy shakes his head. “He’s just some guy,” he says, not looking Kappy in the eye while he says it. Kappy’s interest peaks a bit at Willy’s sudden vagueness. Willy is a private dude, but he’s not one to be _shy_ about the people he can pull. Kappy feels a little hurt that’s just now hearing about this.

“What’s he look like?” Kappy asks.

“A dude,” Willy answers vaguely.

“No shit,” Kappy says, slightly irritated now.

Kappy has to keep from rolling his eyes when Willy bites his lip and says, “I don’t wanna jinx it.”

“You’re weird,” is all Kappy responds with. Willy will tell him all about this guy when he’s ready he supposes. He turns his attention back to the TV, trying to recollect what he remembers occurring during the movie, but to no avail, he’s completely lost in the plot.

“This movie any good?” Willy nods toward the TV.

“I don’t even know,” Kappy says. He doesn’t really remember putting it on, but it looks like a movie that took place in 1600s Europe. The main character has a dilemma between the rich guy of the town and her childhood but _poor_ best friend. Such a sad dilemma.

“She gets with the rich guy but he changes for her,” Willy thinks aloud.

“Probably,” Kappy agrees. “He realizes how much of a dick he is and buys a poor family a bag of potatoes.”

Kappy watches as Willy chokes. “A bag of potatoes?”

“I don’t know,” Kappy says as he sinks further into the couch. Kappy pats the spot on the loveseat beside him. “Come watch with me.”

“Move over a bit so I can stretch out,” Willy orders him.

Just to be an ass, Kappy complains, “What if I wanted to lie down?”

Willy looks toward where Kappy’s bed is a mess after he dumped one of his suitcases on the bed looking for a specific boxer brief — it’s serious, okay. He hasn’t yet figured out how he’s going to neatly organize everything back before going to sleep tonight, though.

“Or maybe I could just cuddle with you,” Kappy suggests.

“Your body heat is too much for me,” Willy says, sitting up a little straighter.

“I’ll put a shirt on,” Kappy offers, although he’s already on his way to pull a white t-shirt from out of his pile. Luckily he has several. 

“Oh my god,” Willy laughs. “I don’t want to cuddle with you.”

Kappy asks, “Do you want to watch the rest of this movie or not?”

Willy grumbles a bit, but he’s smiling. He tells Kappy not to bother to get a shirt, that he’ll just deal. Kappy makes room for Willy, and Willy tries his best to slide up to Kappy while also leaving him a little space, but Kappy just huffs and wraps an arm around Willy’s shoulder. Willy squirms and it feels good to have him buzzed into Kappy’s neck, although distracting, until Kappy shushes him, though Kappy is surprised that worked.

“Oh my god,” Kappy says aloud as he realises, “You’re gonna have a boyfriend and I’ll have the place to myself for long periods of time won’t I?”

“It’s just a date,” Willy says. “And you’re a dick.”

“I won’t miss you,” Kappy teases but the two of them know that’s bullshit.

“You will miss me so much you’re gonna get yourself someone to date,” Willy says confidently.

“Is that how friendships work?” Kappy asks looking at Willy who sticks his tongue out at him while he speaks. Rude.

“Guess that’s how ours works.”

A couple of hours later when they’ve switched from cuddling and watching TV (Willy complained that Kappy was too hot _several_ times, geesh), to playing video games, Kappy checks his phone as Willy gets another water bottle from the mini fridge.

“Look at what my bud said he’s doing for his girl for Valentine’s Day,” Kappy calls Willy over to show him the text from his friend back home.

He’s going all out, closed part of a restaurant and everything for it. Kappy thinks it’s silly, romantic and thoughtful nonetheless, but not something he’d do. Maybe. He’s not even sure why he’s showing Willy, it’s not _that_ important. Though, his reaction is something that intrigues Kappy.

Willy looks back with a blank expression at where Kappy’s sitting down. He nods. “That’s romantic.”

“Let’s hope,” Kappy jokes. “This is surprising, from him.”

They play a couple of rounds for a bit until the sun gets to them and they decide to take a little break, checking their phones idly in silence.

“Maybe I should open my options,” Kappy says out of nowhere.

“In what way?” Willy asks.

“Been single for a while, no?” Kappy shrugs.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Willy says looking anywhere else but him.

“I know but,” Kappy shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Willy looks amused, at least. “You know but you don’t know?”

“I’ve just been thinking,” Kappy says.

“Not too hard I hope,” Willy rubs his knuckles in Kappy’s hair, making a bigger mess. “You need some of those braincells to score."

\--

Kappy watches as Willy straightens out the white t-shirt he’s wearing under a dark red cardigan for the second time in front of the mirror i their hallway. Willy’s face doesn’t necessarily show any signs of first-date jitters, but he’s moving around like he has them.

“You look fine,” Kappy says exasperated.

Willy spins around to face Kappy. “Yeah?” he asks.

“You look good,” Kappy emphasizes, though he can’t even look Willy in the eye while saying so, it’s true. Willy shaved, finally, Kappy wasn’t sure what look he was really trying to go for or if he just didn’t care. Now he does, evidently. His hair is pushed back, and his glasses complement his comfortable-esque outfit.

Willy smiles. “Thanks,” he says. “I should get going.”

“Cool,” Kappy says awkwardly. He suddenly feels tense, like he doesn’t know what to do in this moment.

“Yeah,” Willy says with a strange look on his face.

“I’m just gonna hang back here, probably,” Kappy says.

Willy laughs. “You live here.”

Right. “I _could_ want to go out,” Kappy says.

Willy looks at him with a smirk. “You’re being weird,” he says.

  
“No, you’re being weird,” Kappy retorts childishly.

Kappy has been sitting by the kitchen island for five minutes in silence when he realizes that he can’t sit still any longer and goes to check the fridge. The fridge isn’t full, but it’s definitely not empty and maybe Kappy could go grab a coffee from Starbucks and head to the market for some vegetables. Kappy could definitely do that. He takes about fifteen minutes getting ready, he showered already in the morning.

It’s chilly and windy outside, and Kappy thinks to himself that maybe he should have taken his car instead.

The grocery store’s busy, because it’s a Saturday afternoon and Kappy’s an idiot. It takes him longer than expected to pick up some kale, a chocolate bar he’ll probably have to hide from Willy and -- while neither of them actually take the time to make coffee before heading out for morning skates, it’s probably smart to have a back-up, so Kappy gets some coffee pods too.

The walk back seems longer than arriving, with snow and wind, obscuring his view. Though it’s not completely obscured, as he sees Zach’s car parked against the curb across from his building. He doesn’t think Zach mentioned coming over at all, and he doesn’t know what time Willy is supposed to be back. Then he does see Willy come out, which makes the situation a little more clear and confusing at the same time. He squints a little to make sure, but yes, that is his roommate-slash-teammate-slash-best friend.

When Willy notices Kappy, he looks like a deer caught by headlights. “You’re back already?” Kappy asks.

“It was just lunch,” Willy says, but his voice sounds weird.

“Hello,” Zach says, looking between the two. Kappy realizes he’s been there the whole time. He waves at Zach.

“Wanna come up?” Kappy asks. He lifts up his grocery bag in his right hand to show Zach. “I got kale.”

“I actually have plans with Alannah,” Zach explains robotically. He looks at his watch. “That I’m late for.”

“Oh,” Kappy says.

“Let’s go inside,” Willy says, “It’s cold.”

After saying their goodbyes to Zach and knocking most of the snow off their shoes, the two of them make their way inside and into the warmth of the elevator. Willy looks almost as he did when he left, minus his glasses on top of his head and his cheeks are a bright red from the weather.

Kappy finally asks what he’s been dying to know about as Willy’s unlocking the door. “How was your date?”

Willy pauses. “It was good,” he says after a while.

“Just good?” Kappy asks.

“Great,” Willy amends, though he sounds more annoyed than anything.

“That’s awesome,” Kappy says, for lack of anything to say. “So was it---why did Zach drop you off?”

“Oh, he was just in the area,” Willy says nonchalantly. “He offered a ride.”

“That’s nice,” Kappy says. He doesn’t even know what area Willy means, but he also realizes that he doesn’t even know where Willy went to eat. Willy tells him everything.

“Where’d you guys eat?”

“Uh,” Willy says.

How good could the date have been if Willy doesn’t even know where they _ate_.

“Food was shit,” Willy finally responds. “We’re seeing each other again.”

“Oh,” Kappy says awkwardly. “I’m happy for you.”

Willy snorts. “I’m not getting married.”

Kappy wants to lie down in his room suddenly, instead of continuing this pointless conversation. “I know that.”

Willy looks at Kappy like he realizes there’s a mood change. He grabs Kappy’s arm to get his attention. Doesn’t let go. “Hey,” Willy says. He pulls Kappy more inside their apartment, Kappy tripping over the shoes they’ve haphazardly thrown off each time they enter their home. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Okay,” Kappy says.

\--

Now Kappy’s really curious. It’s been a couple of weeks, of Willy going out to see this guy and coming back and barely talking about him to Kappy. Granted, they don’t really ever talk about significant others until it gets super serious because things come and go, but.

Kappy is super curious.

“When can I meet your boyfriend?” Kappy asks one evening when they’re cooking together. It’s some new pasta recipe that didn’t have a name in English and Kappy’s having a hard time remembering it. He’s sure Willy will tell him when he asks for the fourth time tonight.

Willy falters from where he’s chopping tomatoes and Kappy chides him internally for almost hurting his hands. “I’m not sure. He’s quite private,” he says finally.

Kappy scoffs as he turns on the oven to preheat for the chicken breasts. Who does this guy think he is? “Well, tell him I’m not going to bite.”

“I will,” Willy quips. Suddenly, he’s right beside Kappy and turns to look at him. “He’s not my boyfriend, by the way.”

“Um,” Kappy says. “Yet?”

“Right, yet,” Willy says, but he doesn’t sound too happy about that.

\--

Kappy’s at a club that he’s already forgotten the name of with some of the guys on the team, a tad past buzzed and moody. He is next to Mitch when he thinks about the previous conversation again. If anything, the guy’s a jerk for not wanting to meet Kappy, really. Who’s Kappy gonna tell? He feels extremely excluded from this relationship now, and he tells Mitch so. All Mitch does is shrug, and Kappy wouldn’t be surprised if Mitch didn’t hear a word he said.

“Shouldn’t Willy be the guy who’s secretive?” Kappy asks no one in particular.

Mitch slowly turns his head to look at him. “What?”

“This dude, apparently he wants to keep it on the low,” Kappy explains. “That’s why Willy’s never brought him around.”

Mitch looks more alert now as he’s sits up proper. “Oh right, Willy mentioned that.”

“Yeah,” Kappy says, and when he notices Mitch staring more intently, he asks, “What?”

“How do you feel?” Mitch asks.

Kappy frowns. “About?”

“You know,” Mitch widens his eyes.

“Willy’s dude? Honestly, I don’t like him. Seems like a jerk.”

“Why?” Mitch asks.

Kappy scoffs. “Willy’s the star, not him. He should wanna meet us.”

“We don’t know his life story,” Mitch sounds defensive. “Maybe he’s got a reason.”

“I just think Willy deserves better,” Kappy says. Because he _does_.

The music changes from upbeat to a slower song and now people have all decided to take a break from dancing for the bathroom or bar. “You don't like anyone Willy sleeps with,” Mitch says. “You probably never will.”

Kappy doesn’t know why Mitch noticed that. He’s not sure what to say about such an observation, so he replies, “Willy hasn't slept with someone in a long time.”

“Exactly,” Mitch says. He’s giving Kappy a smirk that implies there is some sort of secret only the two of them know. But there isn’t any secret, the only secret Mitch has ever shared with Kappy was about what Willy was getting him for Christmas.

“Exactly what?” Kappy asks. “Am I missing something?”

Mitch doesn’t respond. Kappy watches as he picks up his phone which was face down on the table and slides it into his pocket. He gets out of his seat and heads toward the steps but not before saying, “Bathroom.”

A few seconds later, Willy slides into Kappy’s spot. He’s well past tipsy and appears to be a little sweaty. Gross.

“You’re gross,” Kappy tells him.

“And you’re not as quiet as you think,” Willy retorts.

Kappy realizes maybe not just he and Mitch attentive for their recent conversation. “Sorry.”

Willy shrugs. “There’s no one I date who I can be open with.”

Kappy gets it, he does. He understands how hard it is, really, although he tries not to think about it hard. Being the spotlight really, no relationship that he ever has is going to be considered normal, no matter who he is with.

“Might as well find someone who understands,” Willy says, leaning onto Kappy’s shoulder. Willy’s sweaty and damp, but he’s tired and Kappy’s too weak to push him off, so he lets Willy lean in and rest there.

“Bet you can’t do this with your guy,” Kappy points out without thinking about it.

“... Are you serious?” Willy asks with an incredulous gaze as he looks up at Kappy.

Kappy’s mildly embarrassed, so he responds with, “No.”

Willy hums. “Thought so.”

Kappy waits a few moments until he realizes the conversation is over sand he should probably get back to his friends on his phone. It’s only after Kappy’s responded back to all the people who sent him something in response to his recent Snapchat story earlier in the day that Willy calling his name.

“Yes?”

“I wish I could do this with you all the time,” Willy mumbles contently.

Kappy freezes. He doesn’t need to ask for clarification, he knows very well what Willy means by that. He’s torn between playing stupid and responding to Willy with ‘ _you already are_ ’ or just not responding at all when all of Willy’s weight collapses on him. That’s good, he supposes, Willy’s asleep and Kappy has been avoiding his problems up until now anyway. That’s just great. What’s a few more days.

Mitch comes back to the table with a bottle of beer in each hand. He gives Kappy a look before raising a brow. Kappy shrugs one shoulder. He genuinely doesn’t know or understand how he got himself in this position, he definitely couldn’t tell Mitch.

Mitch squeezes best he can into the booth, handing Kappy a beer. Kappy offers his thanks and takes a swig. No one says anything for a moment before Kappy sighs loudly.

“What is it?”

“I think I know what you mean, now,” Kappy responds.

“What I mean?” Mitch asks but he’s grinning.

Kappy blushes in the darkness of the club, but elaborates anyway, “When you said ‘exactly’ about Willy and dating. I get it, now.”

Mitch smiles. “Took you long enough.”

\--

Kappy knows three things in his life are certain when it comes to his relationship with William Nylander:

  1. He likes Willy more than just as a bro.
  2. Willy likes him more than just a bro, and
  3. Willy has a boyfriend.



He’s not sure what he’s going to do with the first two things that are on his list because the third thing is getting in the way. He should probably talk to Willy about it, but he’s not sure if that’s just crossing boundaries or something. He’s pretty sure he can’t just pull an Ariana Grande and ask Willy to break up with his boyfriend but Kappy isn’t sure he’s going to really last a season with the knowledge that Willy has a boyfriend and it isn’t _him_.

He should definitely tell him, though. He should definitely let Willy know that he doesn’t want to hear about his boyfriend anymore. But like, he has to do it in a nice way because he doesn’t want to hurt Willy’s feelings.

But then if Willy likes Kappy so much, why doesn’t he just simply date Kappy?

Kappy is new to this wanting to bang your teammate thing but he is pretty sure that you can’t bang your teammate while they’re with someone else.

He almost texts Zach, a reasonable soon-to-be husband who definitely has been in this situation before. Kappy is sure of it. Then he thinks better of it, he doesn’t want to look like an idiot and quite frankly Kappy is sure he can handle this all on his own. He needs to start taking responsibility at some point.

+++

Kappy doesn’t realize how long he’s been an idiot until Willy’s leaving for a late dinner date, apparently Kappy shouldn’t wait up. Kappy feels like shit, doesn’t even have it in him to rib Willy about the timing of the date or anything else. He knows _why_ now, why he always ribbed Willy for days on end until it resulted in a reciprocative annoyance with the other.

He doesn’t know what compels him to leave his own bedroom to travel to Willy’s bedroom where the other is just about done getting ready to go out.

“What time are you coming back?” Kappy asks from the threshold of Willy’s bedroom door.

“Don’t wait up,” Willy says. He doesn’t look up from where he’s tying his shoes. “It’s already late.”

Kappy can’t help but scoff. “I wasn’t going to. I was just wondering if I should order food for you or not.”

Willy sighs loudly and finishes tying his shoe before looking up at Kappy and says, “You’re an idiot.”

Kappy frowns, a little wounded. “Is there a reason you’re insulting me?”

“Sorry,” Willy apologizes insincerely. He stands up and now he’s eye to eye with Kappy. “I’m going to go now. Don’t wait up.”

“You said that already,” Kappy points out uselessly.

Willy looks exasperated when he says, “This isn’t working.”

Kappy doesn’t even get the chance to ask _what_ exactly isn’t working because Willy barrels on, “If you don’t know how I feel about you by now— “

“I know,” Kappy interrupts him.

Willy just says, “Oh,” and Kappy watches as Willy stands a little straighter.

“You know I… feel the same, right?” Kappy says, and it’s absolutely ridiculous that he feels nervous about Willy’s reaction.

“Yeah,” Willy says with a small smile.

Kappy realizes something. “But, you have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t,” Willy says.

“Okay, soon-to-be,” Kappy says, rolling his eyes. There’s a spark of hope that lights up in him, though. “Or you broke up.”

Willy bites his lip. “You know when you saw me leaving Zach’s car a few weeks ago?”

“Wait—“

It seems that Willy’s already caught onto what Kappy’s thinking. “ _No_ ,” Willy’s laughing now. He sits back on his bed and when he looks up at Kappy, he’s sporting a sheepish expression.

“There was never any guy,” Willy admits.

Kappy’s feeling a lot of things right now. He feels a little played, but also confused, a little mad too.

“We’ve been flirting back and forth for almost four years now,” Willy explains. “I got fed up.”

“So, you got a fake boyfriend.”

Willy groans. “It was Mitch’s idea.”

As much as the guy is a good friend and teammate, Kappy is starting to dislike this Mitch Marner guy and his ideas. “It was Mitch’s idea,” he repeats, unenthused.

“It didn’t work,” Willy says.

Kappy agrees wholeheartedly with that. He wonders aloud, “You couldn’t just say— _hey_ , _Kasperi, I like you_?”

“That would require making a move,” Willy says. He lies flat on his back and spreads his arms. “I’m an idiot.”

Kappy decides to curl in beside Willy, as much as he can, with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He gently lays his palm across Willy’s cheek. “You are.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked me?” Willy asks.

“I didn’t _know_ ,” Kappy says. He quickly says, “No, hear me out.” When Willy begins to chuckle.

“I thought we were just _really_ close,” Kappy explains. “Like-- maybe we’re weird, but I always just came to an understanding that it was just _us_.”

“An understanding,” Willy repeats with his brows raised. “without me.”

“An unspoken one,” Kappy absolutely hates how petulant he sounds. It causes Willy to close the gap between them though, and Kappy hates the blush he can feel spreading across his cheeks. It was soft and chaste, a little bit on the hesitant side but it still leaves Kappy wanting for Willy to kiss him again.

“Kiss me again,” Kappy says.

“Bossy,” Willy says but he’s grinning. He kisses Kappy again, this time with a bit more urgency, and this angle is a bit awkward, so Kappy rolls over ontop of Willy, their bodies flush against each other, locking his head in between his forearms.

Willy looks up with an expectant face.

“Cancel your plans with Zach,” Kappy says.

Willy has the decency to blush at that, but doesn’t say anything, instead grabbing the back of Kappy’s head to reel him in for a kiss. They kiss for a while until Kappy can feel that Willy is hard against his hip and Kappy is suddenly filled with want. He swallows. There’s nothing bros about this, there’s no coming back from this he supposes. He pulls away from Willy and in the least romantic way possible, asks, “Can I suck your dick?”

Willy at least looks turned on from that and nods. “Have you done that before?”

“No,” Kappy admits reluctantly. “I’ve never been with—"

“I know,” Willy looks at him softly. “I was just making sure.”

“If I’m shit, don’t be mean about it, okay?”

“I won’t.”

Kappy gives Willy one last look before he slides down onto his knees on the carpeted floor. Willy is already pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before sitting up on the bed. Kappy can’t believe he wasted years not being able to see Willy like this, all for him. He wants to remind Willy again that he’s new to this, but he’s sure it’ll ruin the moment, so instead he grabs the base of Willy’s cock and squeezes. Willy just grunts.

He puts his mouth over the head. It doesn’t taste great, but he’s sure he’ll survive. A moan rises out of Willy when Kappy gets a little more daring and swirls his tongue around the head. Okay. He can totally do this. He can definitely do this, he thinks, when he squeezes his grip around the base and properly takes Willy into his mouth. It’s messy, as he finally finds a rhythm that has Willy gripping the sheets with one hand and his other hand one Kappy’s shoulder, hissing when he goes deeper.

Kappy pulls away to look up at Willy, whose face is flushed pink and concentrated. “Grab onto my hair if you want.”

“Are you sure—”

“Obviously.”

“You’re doing good,” Willy says as softly grips the Kappy’s locks.

And yeah, that praise goes straight his dick. He puts his mouth back on Willy, listening for the hitch in his breath once he returns to the rhythm he was at once before. It’s not long before Kappy’s pulled off, being pushed at his shoulder and he watches for the three seconds of Willy jerking himself off and coming all over his fist.

Wow.

“I did that,” Kappy observes.

Willy snorts. “Yes. Did you lie when you said you’ve never done it before?”

“I’ve been told I have dick sucking lips from a drunk William Nylander once,” Kappy shrugs and watches the afterglow that Willy was basking in suddenly vanish.

“I said that?”

“Yeah,” Kappy says. “So many Rochester stories that you don’t even remember, man.”

“Get up here,” Willy says instead. “Let me jerk you off.”

**Epilogue**

Kappy hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a month. Which is unfair because William _just_ became his boyfriend about two months ago. He gets it, they’re professional athletes with obligations elsewhere and sometimes their schedules aren’t going to match up, but how unfair is it that he hasn’t been able to kiss or touch his boyfriend in a month?

Completely unfair.

You can’t blame Kappy when he doesn’t let Willy go as soon as he comes over.

It’s Friday evening, and they’re watching some action film that Willy picked out but neither of them are paying attention to because Kappy has Willy pressed into the couch and they’re too busy making out. Not that Kappy is complaining, this is much more entertaining and leads to even more fun. Willy gets a hand under Kappy’s shirt, rubbing his side.

“I wanna fuck,” Kappy says bluntly.

“Impatient,” Willy says as if he hadn’t forced Kappy to stop paying attention to Netflix.

“We’ve only got two days,” Kappy says. “So…”

“So…?”

Willy spreads his legs more and Kappy takes that as an opportunity to roll his hips against Willy’s crotch, enjoying the choked off noise that rises out of Willy. He doesn’t waste much time after that, he pulls out the lube from his coffee table and gets busy working Willy open first with his tongue and soon after his fingers.

He’s a new recipient of this whole thing, but Kappy doesn’t think he will ever be tired of Willy moaning for him to do more, go harder, faster. It was weird at first, hearing dirty talk coming from Willy, but he likes that side, the side that only he gets to see, the side that would surprise most people they knew. He’s not going to get tired of the tight heat of Willy around him, squeezing and inviting him in for more. Kappy isn’t even embarrassed by how fast he finishes, even when Willy shoots him a glare, instead just takes Willy into his mouth and fingers him shallowly with two fingers.

Kappy most certainly can’t be blamed that they haven’t left the bed much since Friday night. It’s been nice, even if he had to grab Willy’s phone and throw it somewhere that has them panicking and looking for it on early Sunday morning. They have breakfast before going to their separate training sessions.

When Kappy gets back to his condo, Willy is rushing him inside. “We’re late,” Willy says to him in a panicked tone.

“Nothing wrong with being fashionably late,” Kappy says.

“Not when it’s Zach,” Willy says. Kappy shrugs and pulls off his shirt and throws it in the direction of where the laundry room is (not even close). When he turns around, Willy hasn’t moved from his spot but he’s staring at Kappy — well more like Kappy’s torso.

Kappy grins. “Knew my post training look was doing something for you.”

“Shut up,” Willy shakes his head. “Go shower.”

They make it out in time. They get decent seats beside Mitch and his girl, and Kappy gets to flick Mitch in the ear when he complains about how late they are. The wedding is beautiful, of course, Kappy doesn’t think he’s ever seen Zach so nervous and happy at the same time.

The reception is even better, Kappy loves a good wedding reception. It’s good to see teammates, old and new ones coming together to celebrate a marriage. Kappy’s a few drinks in and he’s chatting up a storm to everyone he knows when finally the slow music comes on. He immediately stands up and grabs willy’s hand to drag him out to the dancefloor. Willy giggles at him as he tries to position the both of them in a proper manner so that they can just sway drunkenly together.

“Enjoying the wedding, sir?” Kappy asks in Willy’s ear.

“Oh, of course, what about you?” Willy says with laughter in his voice. It’s music to Kasperi’s ears.

“I love love!” Kappy exclaims too loudly.

“Hey,” Willy says. “Thanks.”

Kappy pulls back to look at Willy. He may be drunk, but his boyfriend looks extra _good_ and he’s super glad that he gets to take him home tonight.

“Thanks for what?”

“For being there for me this season,” Willy says. “I never felt like I was doing this on my own, you know? The team helped but you especially.”

“Aw, babe,” Kappy puts a hand over his heart. It was a tough season for Willy, and at times for Kappy, too. He’s glad that it’s over “I try my best.”

Willy pulls Kappy tighter, and says, “This time you succeeded.”

He’s glad all they did was dance, despite the many times Kappy wanted to kiss Willy stupid, Kappy thinks to himself while he watches the videos of them from last night, online and in the group chat.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to have an epilogue, but then zach hyman did the best thing ever and got married and then that video. thanks
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
